


Brandy Classic

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Coctail ficlet, Father and Son, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry makes up a strong drink for him and Abe, but Abe isn’t home.  Henry worries, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Classic

Brandy Classic  
By PattRose  
Summary: Henry makes up a strong drink for him and Abe, but Abe isn’t home. Henry worries, as usual. 

 

Henry got home and the antique store was closed. Henry was surprised. Abe rarely closed early, he always closed late. In fact, Abe was quite the workaholic. So, Henry decided to make up a batch of cocktails for when Abe did get home. 

Henry got out the ingredients and decided he would make up a double batch, just to be ready for Abe. He poured two ounces of brandy, one ounce of maraschino liqueur and one ounce of triple sec. He sugared the rims of two cocktail glasses with powdered sugar and lemon juice. He set them aside for the time being. In a cocktail shaker filled with ice, he poured the brandy, maraschino liqueur and the triple sec and shook until ice cold. Then he strained it and poured into the sugar rimmed glasses. He had no sooner set it down and Abe walked in with groceries. Henry finally relaxed. For some reason it was very comforting to have Abe at home when he arrived. 

“Hi, I see you made something new,” Abe said. 

“Set the bags down and have the drink first. Then we’ll put groceries away. Relax and enjoy,” Henry said. 

Abe sat down at the table and took a sip. “Very good, Henry, very good indeed.”

“I knew you would enjoy it. It’s one of my favorites. It’s called Brandy Classic. Like us, Abe. We are the original classics.”

Abe laughed as he finished his drink. “Well, if nothing else, we are old and quite original.”

They talked and drank and then put away groceries. Abe loved spending time with his father and Henry loved spending time with his son. They were a good family. A classic, if you will.

The end


End file.
